1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images and may be implemented as a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, plasma display (PDP) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, and electro-wetting display (EWD) device. Among these, LCD devices are widely used.
An LCD device includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid-crystal layer disposed therebetween. In addition, the LCD device includes a backlight unit disposed below the display panels to provide light.
Such an LCD device displays an image in such a manner that voltage is applied to field generating electrodes to generate electric field across a liquid-crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid-crystal molecules in the liquid-crystal layer are altered by the electric field applied to the field generating electrodes so as to control the amount of exiting light provided from the backlight unit.
Typically, a thin-film transistor is provided in one of two display panels of an LCD device. A thin-film transistor includes a gate electrode which is a part of gate wiring, a semiconductor layer which forms a channel, and a source electrode and a drain electrode which are part of data wiring. The thin-film transistor is a switching element for transmitting or interrupting an image signal transmitted to a pixel electrode via the data wiring, in response to a scan signal transmitted via the gate wiring.